Memento
by Rokugo
Summary: Sakuno's keeps on with her life with the last thing that Ryoma left for her after he went to the skies.


**Memento**

**A/N: Okay, attention, please! After this story, I'll stop writing for a year. So that means I'm going to continue writing in 2008. HAHA! Don't threaten me, okay? I need to study for a big exam. You know, we Malaysians have to take a big exam once we enter third grade in Junior High. So, bear with it, okay? Don't worry, I'll keep on reading and replying your messages and reviews. That's sweet of me, right?**

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ Sakuno having a monologue or séance with Ryoma.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

"_Blahblahblah"_Okay, I know this' creepy but it's Ryoma talking.

Summary: All wounds heal but the wound of a heart would never heal. Sakuno keeps on living with the last thing that Ryoma left for her before he went away to the skies.

"_Life's like a brief candle… bla bla bla…"-From Rokugo Spears._

RyoSaku Oneshot 

"_Always remember me, okay? I promise I'll bring back victory. Love you, Sakuno."_

Those were the last words he'd said to me. I kissed him goodbye and told him to take care in Paris and then he went into the plane. When the plane set off, I had a weird feeling. I felt like my heart was aching for some reason. But I denied it. I thought I was just not feeling well. But I never knew what was waiting ahead of me.

---

The next day I looked into the mirror. Ryoma's cap was just next to a picture frame of him and me. I took that picture and stared at it. Then I eyed my ring. I smiled brightly when I remembered the day he proposed me. Actually, it was just the day before yesterday. He took me out to a hilltop to watch the falling stars.

"_Kirei, desho?"_

I just stared at him. He looked like he wanted to say something to me. His eyes showed some kind of sadness. Then after a couple of minutes, he took out a ring. My eyes glinted as he slipped the ring onto my finger. We kissed for the last time before he boarded.

I kissed the picture gently and put it back. Then I eyed his cap that he left for me. He gave me that cap a few years ago when we were eighteen. That time I confessed to him at his birthday party on the balcony of my room. Ryoma just came back from America and senpai-tachi set a party for him. That time too, he was watching the stars. And then when I told him I loved him, he smirked and put the cap on my head. He said that he was thinking about telling me the same but I did it first. I blushed hard that time.

Then after five years being with him felt like a dream. He'd sometimes fly away for his matches for a couple of months and that made me miss him so much. As I grew twenty four I worked as a teacher in Seigaku. The girls and boys there reminded me of my childhood.

I laughed softly and put the cap back. I walked downstairs to watch television in the living room as the clock struck 9.00 pm. I sat on the couch with karupin junior next to me. She slept in my lap as I turn on the screen. I couldn't forget the first thing I saw on the screen.

_**Shocking News: Japan's Number One Tennis Player Died in a Plane Crash.**_

That time I was speechless. The remote control slipped off my hands. I felt weak at that time. Tears kept rolling down my face. My eyes felt so blurry but my ears heard the news reporter say some things about his death.

_**Plane Crash…**_

…_**on the way to Paris…**_

…_**last night…**_

I couldn't believe it at that time. Impossible, we were just twenty five. We were about to get married. He was so young to die yet. I ran into my room and then I saw the glass on the picture frame of him hugging me from behind shattered into pieces. With shaking hands I tired to put on the pieces together until my hands bled. And I fainted there and then with tear stained cheeks.

I remembered our sweet memories climbing hills to watch the stars, sharing the same chopsticks to eat bento, together chasing karupin around his house, bathing karupin but ended up with a water fight, and sharing quiet moments under the Sakura trees around Nanjiroh-san's temple.

At that time I felt like I had no use to live anymore. I kept myself away from going outside my bedroom. I didn't eat, I didn't talk, I didn't utter a word. Senpai-tachi tried to bring me to a psychiatrist.

I didn't want to. I threatened to slit my wrist if they even touch me.

Everyday I'll stay in my bedroom, clutching tight onto his jersey. His jersey that he left at my house after having dinner with me. Every night I'll stare into the night skies because I could always see Ryoma watching me from the stars high above. I'd seen him every night. He didn't say anything, but just stared back at me. His eyes showed sadness. I'd stretch out my arms to him hoping for him to take me with him, but he didn't.

"Ryoma, why did you go away? Why don't you take me with you?"

I whispered those questions every night.

I couldn't take this anymore…

I don't want to be alone. I eyed my ring and tears started streaming down my pale face. If he was here beside me he would wipe off my tears, but not now. I need to go with him.

One day I stood at my balcony, staring at him again. He said something but I can't hear it. His eyes were sad.

"It's okay, Ryoma. I'll come to you now. Just wait for me."

I'd said. I'd stretched out my arms towards the sky.

"Ryoma…"

I said, tears were streaming down my face. I thought I would be with him forever. I closed my eyes as I stretched farther, hoping for him to take my hand. Suddenly I felt light. I smiled, but didn't open my eyes.

"SAKUNO!!"

I heard somebody calling me. It was Tomo-chan. I felt light when I felt someone touch me. And then I realized I was in Tomo-chan's arms. She was crying and okaa-san too. Obaa-san too. They were hugging me. I struggled away.

"Let me go! Minna! Ryoma's waiting for me!"

Tomo-chan kept crying. I pushed them away and went to the balcony. There wasn't Ryoma there.

"Ryoma! Where are you?!"

Okaa-san shook me.

"He's dead! Wake up now! He's not going back!"

I pushed okaa-san away.

"No! He was here! He's always looking at me!"

Then obaa-chan slapped my face. I slumped on the floor.

"WAKE UP NOW, SAKUNO!"

---

I felt like a total idiot. I didn't know what I was doing all that time. I'd gone to a psychiatrist. She was such a nice woman. Her name was as beautiful as the person. She had a happy family, a caring husband and cute twin sons.

She was the one that showed me the road towards light, the way towards happiness.

I realized that I loved only one person for the first and the last time in my life.

"_I'm happy for you, Sakuno."_

_Thanks, Ryoma. I love you._

"_Always remember, don't do stupid stuff. Know that I'm next to you."_

_I know, Ryoma._

After some therapy, I started a new life. After all these times I always felt Ryoma's warmth around me. I visited his grave every day after school. And at night, he'll always be with me when I flipped through the pictures of our albums. Every time I'll feel like he's always hugging me from behind like the picture we used to take together. And every time I'll dream about our happy moments when he lived in this world.

"_I love you, Sakuno."_

_I love you too._

**OWARI**

**Ngaha! Dou? Sad? I just wanted to write this. Suddenly I had the idea anyway. Ah, I'll never make Sakuno be with someone else. I was thinking about making a reincarnation. Whatever. I know this story's kinda ridiculous eh? Okay, don't forget to give reviews. Bye! See ya guys in 2008!**


End file.
